


drips and drabbles

by Spatz



Series: The Finish Your Damn WIPs Project [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Brick (2005), Life (TV), Person of Interest (TV), Supernatural, The 100 (TV), Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, WIP Amnesty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-07-24 14:42:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16177178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spatz/pseuds/Spatz
Summary: A collection of scenes from abandoned works-in-progress, and short pieces that didn't quite merit their own posting.





	1. makeup (Life)

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be tagging only for fandoms on the main work to keep from clogging up the tags; individual chapters will contain any necessary content warnings.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Missing scene from the series finale. (gen)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mild warning for violence and Nabokov being creepy, nothing worse than the episode itself. Inspired by a discussion (now lost to the mists of time) of how Dani went from mussed up in the opening video to Hollywood-perfect later in the episode.

Dani didn't care that Nabokov hit her. Yeah, it hurt, but she was familiar with pain, the sharp purity of it. She'd come to appreciate it, after being numb so long - with the drugs, and the loneliness after. Crews would have some Zen thing to say about that, when she saw him again.

But Nabokov didn't stop at hitting her. He made her tell Crews what he wanted, and then he very, very carefully wiped the blood off her face. One of the girls lent him makeup, giggling and simpering with fear behind her eyes, and he painted the bruise with concealer, combed the hair out of her eyes, smoothed the color back onto her lips. Everything in its place, no ugliness or imperfection shown. Nabokov liked that.

Dani had earned her bruises, though, all the sharp edges that made he real again, bound her to the real world. She didn't want to hide them, and she hated Nabokov for that even more than she wanted to gut him for touching her.

She needed her jagged parts, liked the way they fit with Crews, like pieces of that puzzle he was still trying to solve. They weren't a comfortable fit, but they were a right one.

She would tell Charlie, when she saw him again.


	2. satin (Supernatural)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Missing scene from 5x04 The End. (gen, past het)

Dean doesn't know why the panties stuck with him.

They stuck, though: pink and delicate and so soft he almost didn't want to take them off again.

They stuck with him through Sam's years at Stanford, through Dad's death, through forty years in hell and five years of the apocalypse. Past Cas losing his wings. Past Bobby getting shot. Past Sam...leaving.

Now, here he is with his asshole past self, and he remembers. They remember.

He half-wishes he could try it again before the end, but he hasn't seen satin in years.


	3. quake (Arrow)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Felicity wakes Oliver with a throw pillow. (Oliver/Felicity)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was excerpted from a S1 hiatus fic that never went anywhere, which assumed that Oliver stayed to deal with the quake's aftermath. Obvously THAT didn't happen.

Something struck him in the chest and he woke instantly, grabbing the object and holding it ready to fight back.

“Sorry, sorry! You were shouting, and I couldn't wake you up by talking and Digg said I shouldn't shake you if that ever happened--”

Oliver blinked at the sound of Felicity's voice, automatically lowering his arm. The thing he was holding was lighter than it had felt in the dream, and he looked down to see a small pillow decorated with red and white zigzags.

“--so I threw a pillow. Which is ironic really because they're technically called throw pillows, even though I guess most people aren't actually using them as projectiles--”

“Good choice,” Oliver interrupted. The words scraped in his throat, dry with adrenaline and the remnants of sleep. “If I hadn't woken up fast enough, I might have thrown it back at you.” A very good choice, now that he thought about it: better to throw a pillow than the knife tucked in between the couch cushions.

Felicity shifted where she was hovering in the doorway, sidling out from behind the frame now that Oliver was clearly awake. Oliver was abruptly so grateful to Digg for warning her about the nightmares that he couldn't breathe. He'd done enough to hurt the people close to him this week.

 

[~~stuff I didn't write~~]

 

It was so tempting, for a moment, to dip his head down and kiss her. She would let him; he could make sure she would enjoy it. And Oliver could lose himself in her for an hour or more, and forget all the thoughts that were overwhelming him.

But it was the same selfish urge that had driven him to sleep with Laurel five nights ago, the same need for comfort that had drawn him to Helena and McKenna, to kiss Shado and seduce Sara. He didn't want to be that person anymore.

So the warm curve of Felicity's shoulder would have to do. Oliver pressed his face into the soft cotton of her nightshirt and her hand came up to stroke his hair – tentatively at first, and then more confidently. After a long moment, she began to hum softly. It made him want to smile, even though he didn't recognize the tune. She never could be quiet for long. On the island, he'd learned the law of silence too well, but he remembered what things were like before, when he could toss jokes and meaningless banter back and forth for hours with Tommy--

His breath caught in his throat. Tommy was gone. It was like his father again, but worse, because Tommy had been everywhere in his life and Oliver kept stumbling across the places where he used to be, gaping and bloody. Tommy was never going to laugh or coax him out to dinners again, would never hug Thea or tell embarrassing stories or smile. And the last thing Oliver had done was betray him with Laurel and kill his father, and he was never going to get a chance to make that up to him.

His breathing went ragged, and he clutched too hard at her hand where it still lay in his. But even as the worn material under his face got steadily damper, she kept up the same soothing rhythm, her fingers more careful than he deserved.

They sat there in the dark for a long, long time.


	4. art therapy (The 100)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt from a S2 hiatusfic where Clarke went to live in the cave that Lincoln was staying in, and they bonded over art. Naturally, being me, the only scene I finished in the whole story was Bellamy coming to see her when she finally felt up to it. *sigh* (Clarke/Bellamy)

Bellamy steps out of the treeline, the warm afternoon sunlight falling across his face, and it's like her drawings of the forest -- like she's seeing him for the first time.

And just like the forest, he's beautiful. The light catches on his dark curls, his freckles, the elegant bones of his face, unmarred with bloody wounds for the first time since...who knew when. Even the way he moves is graceful, light with confidence and ease.

Then he spots Clarke, grins, and he has dimples, she knew he had dimples, but for the first time she's just looking at him without evaluation or an agenda or a deadline counting down in her mind, and she finds herself wanting to kiss the lopsided tilt of his lips.

The warm bubbly feeling in her chest lifts her mouth into a returning smile. She hasn't felt like this since--

Since Lexa. Since Finn.

The bottom drops out of her stomach, and she flinches away from the memories. Not yet, she thinks, almost frantic. Not yet, not yet, I _can't_ \-- Even though it's Bellamy, and she knows he wouldn't hurt her like that, she knows it the same way she knew he would come through at Mount Weather, deep down past logic and sense and even sentiment, down where

Bellamy must see the change on her face, because he hesitates halfway across the clearing, his easy confident grace vanishing mid-step. "Sorry, I--" he stumbles over the words. "Is it too soon? I thought-- your note, and Lincoln said--"

"No, it's alright!" she assures him hastily. "I'm happy to see you, just--" hadn't expected how much, she doesn't say.

He searches her face for a long moment, brows furrowed with concern, then nods once. "Okay," he says simply, takes three long steps forward, and pulls her into a hug.


	5. made good (Brick/Veronica Mars)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which formerly high school noir detectives meet.

This crossover was being co-written with inmyriadbits, and in the interests of laziness we decided she would post the remnants and you can read them [over here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17489342/chapters/41227433) \- all three scenes and a shitton of planning that we enjoyed greatly but never went anywhere.


	6. wedding planner AU chatfic (Person of Interest)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What the title says! Chatfic with inmyriadbits, [originally posted on Tumblr](http://cactusspatz.tumblr.com/post/50537317561/this-is-all-leupaguss-fault-inmyriadbits). (Reese/Finch)

[This is all leupagus’s fault.](http://leupagus.tumblr.com/post/50312111186/figmentof-do-they-have-hearts-in-their-eyes-or)

**inmyriadbits** :   
(srsly i hate her, now i am seriously trying to work out how a wedding planner AU would work)  
  
 **spatz** :   
noooo  
come back to the light  
  
 **inmyriadbits** :  
(clearly it would have to be, like, Carter and Beecher or something, but Quinn is being all overbearing (although prob not outright evil, bc this au cannot hold up under any sort of weight), and John gets roped in as Carter’s best man, and he is prob a cop or something, and Harold, idk, started it with Grace and then Grace left/died and he carried on or…DAMN IT)  
(and John is like JUST ELOPE ALREADY)  
(until he meets the wedding planner)  
  
 **spatz** :   
lol  
and then is a dick and keeps making problems so he can go find Harold and ‘help fix them’  
  
 **inmyriadbits** :  
LOL, he would!  
  
 **spatz** :  
such a dick  
ilhim  
  
 **inmyriadbits** :  
il them  
  
 **spatz** :  
and John is all traumatized in secret because Jessica left him at the altar  
  
[snip]  
  
 **spatz** :  
tell me more about wedding planners!  
*chinhands*  
  
 **inmyriadbits** :  
idk, i think it might be fun to make Quinn evil after all, bc i like plot  
i think that’s all my brain had, sorry  
  
 **spatz** :  
ok  
well  
clearly this is up to me  
let’s be clear, no one is writing this  
  
 **inmyriadbits** :  
NO  
  
 **spatz** :  
NOT IT  
  
 **inmyriadbits** :  
NO NO  
what happens in chat, stays in chat  
uh, today  
  
 **spatz** :  
lollol  
  
 **inmyriadbits** :  
now, i mean  
whatevs  
GO ON  
  
 **spatz** :  
ok, so Carter is getting married, and John is her partner  
  
 **inmyriadbits** :  
(aw, but Fusco….)  
  
 **spatz** :  
Fusco is her old partner, and now he’s retired  
there  
or promoted or something  
she transferred to the FBI and works with John now!  
whatevs  
  
 **inmyriadbits** :  
OKAY, I LIKE THAT BEST  
  
 **spatz** :  
maybe he introduced her to Beecher  
and anyway, she’s good friends with John and asks him to be her best man in a panic because her cousin is on the hunt and she can’t stand the woman  
  
 **inmyriadbits** :  
i like to think he just made John-y eyebrows at her in the background when she met Beecher during work instead :)  
  
 **spatz** :  
and anyone who questions John can deal with him  
IT CAN BE BOTH  
like, they meet B on a case, and John makes eyebrows, and then calls Fusco to get intel and set them up on a blind date that’s not really blind. Just a secret from Carter  
because he’s a manipulative asshole like that  
but well-meaning  
  
 **inmyriadbits** :  
i bet he pays for that later, though  
:)  
which, of course, he’d know going in  
WORTH IT  
  
 **spatz** :  
that’s secretly why she makes him be her best man  
revenge!  
  
 **inmyriadbits** :  
awwwwww  
heeeee  
  
 **spatz** :  
but she doesn’t know about his secret angst  
or she wouldn’t have  
  
 **inmyriadbits** :  
:(  
  
 **spatz** :  
but of course it’s John and he martyrs himself because it’s for her  
and is all grimly determined to make this the best wedding for her possible  
>:(  
like that  
  
 **inmyriadbits** :  
LOL  
  
 **spatz:**  
BUT THEN  
  
 **inmyriadbits** :  
LOLLLLLLL  
  
 **spatz** :  
Fusco knows a guy who knows a guy who recommends Finch  
  
 **inmyriadbits** :  
(I am picturing weddingplanner!Finch a lot like concierge!Finch, btw)  
  
 **spatz** :  
and John is expecting…well. A cliche. but then he’s super competent and practical and efficient and reads Carter just right  
YES THAT  
and John just sits back and makes with the hearteyes  
  
 **inmyriadbits** :  
and eventually Carter starts making with the eyebrows  
(revenge!)  
  
 **spatz** :  
but no one has seen him do that before, so Carter is all, are you sure you’re okay with this?  
and finch thinks he’s gotten on the best man’s wrong side  
and because John is terrible at being a human being, he doesn’t clear up their concerns very well  
but he keeps showing up for their planning meetings  
and occasionally interjecting perfectly timed strategic ideas  
because he’s actually done this before  
  
 **inmyriadbits** :  
hee  
  
 **spatz** :  
or flipping through the lookbook and finding the one perfect color in like five seconds  
or pointing out that the seating chart has Aunt Mary sitting next to George X, and didn’t they have that affair last year?  
whoops  
basically, streamlining things in a detail-oriented, dude-on-the-ground way  
and simultanously fanboying Finch  
OH WAIT  
  
 **inmyriadbits** :  
WHAT  
  
 **spatz** :  
MAYBE  
Carter can’t make a meeting, and John is at the cake-tasting place alone with Finch AND JESSICA IS THERE  
  
 **inmyriadbits** :  
OH NOES  
  
 **spatz** :  
and he just…shuts down  
and Finch out of nowhere covers for him  
and pretends to be his fiancee  
*fiance  
  
 **inmyriadbits** :  
HEE *claps hands*  
  
 **spatz** :  
and is basically all rich at her and gently protecting John from her fiancee’s inquiries  
“oh, you’re getting flowers from X? Hmmm. interesting choice  
well, we booked [expensive venue], but I’m really wondering if they’re not getting over done  
  
 **inmyriadbits** :  
omg, Finch would be SO scathing at the polite deferral-insult  
  
 **spatz** :  
honey, should we elope to my private island?  
[insert beautiful passive-aggressive politeness here]  
and John is so utterly grateful and not expecting that, because he never expects kindness  
UGH I need to stop DOING this to myself  
his faaaace  
  
 **inmyriadbits** :  
I KNOW  
  
 **spatz** :  
so Finch finally realizes that John’s been sad this whole time but covering it for his friend’s sake  
  
 **inmyriadbits** :  
(not that you should stop doing this; you should always do this)  
  
 **spatz** :  
and STILL being a loyal supportive BAMF  
  
 **spatz** :  
(yeah, not going to stop anytime soon lol)  
  
 **inmyriadbits** :  
(\o/)  
  
 **spatz** :  
and finally starts returning the hearteyes  
meanwhile, John is busy being damaged and grateful, but not thinking he has any sort of chance  
and then  
uh  
….  
  
 **inmyriadbits** :  
the wedding!  
which both of them are too busy being competent at to have a Moment  
which John doesn’t even think about too hard at the time, because Harold’s there, and they’re both doing their thing  
but then he realizes the next day that he IS NEVER GOING TO SEE HIM AGAIN  
BUT IT’S TOO LATE NOW  
uh…  
  
 **spatz** :  
and then once Carter has driven off with rice in her hair  
he’s still lingering, even when all the drunks are starting to leave  
and eventually it’s just him and Finch and the cleaners  
and he offers to, idk, buy Harold a drink. or coffee  
and Harold says no, because he’s not thinking it’s anything, just thinking it’s too late for coffee and he can’t even look at champagne right now  
but John just sort of shuts down  
like: oh okay. I get it. no, I should go.  
sorry  
  
 **inmyriadbits** :  
:(  
  
 **spatz** :  
and Finch FINALLY clues in  
because the last time he looked that way was in the store with Jessica  
and he overcompensates and invites John to his place instead  
like, "let’s share a taxi!  
  
 **inmyriadbits** :  
(PLEASE TELL ME HE HAS BEAR I WILL CRY)  
  
 **spatz** :  
and then they get to Finch’s and he invites him up  
OMG YES. BUT WHICH HE  
  
 **inmyriadbits** :  
uh  
good question  
  
 **spatz** :  
WAIT I KNOW  
  
 **inmyriadbits** :  
i was thinking Finch  
WHAT  
  
 **spatz** :  
Finch fosters rescue dogs  
  
 **inmyriadbits** :  
OMGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGg  
  
 **spatz** :  
and Bear keeps chewing up his books  
and he’s telling John about this  
  
 **inmyriadbits** :  
HE HAS GOOD TASTE  
  
 **spatz** :  
and John’s all, oh I know this breed! military background/worked with them in the FBI/whatevs  
and speaks Dutch at Bear and Finch is swept away by his encompassing passion for John’s unexpected competence  
and kisses him  
and John is too stunned to react for a moment  
and then just falls into the kiss like he’s drowning  
that thing he does, like there’s nothing he’d rather be doing, and he’s so grateful  
I feel like John has this constant sense of wonder when he’s kissing someone  
like he can never quite believe it  
it makes my heart hurt  
  
 **inmyriadbits** :  
HEARTEYES  
\o/  
  
 **spatz** :  
and then I think they DON’T get married  
  
 **inmyriadbits** :  
LOL  
  
 **spatz** :  
but he moves into Finch’s ridic loft within like a month  
and never leaves  
and they’re super devoted to each other and John always shows him off at FBI events with absolutely no qualms about homophobia or anything because OBVS he is the best  
and he’ll fight anyone who disagrees  
  
 **inmyriadbits** :  
hee  
(no one ever takes him up on this, he wonders why…)  
  
 **spatz** :  
and Finch consults him on difficult cases sometimes, and vice versa  
they use Finch to get access to some mob princess wedding at some point, whatevs  
  
 **inmyriadbits** :  
lol  
  
 **spatz** :  
MUTUAL COMPETENCE AND TRUST AND AFFECTION  
AND BEAR  
  
 **inmyriadbits** :  
LOL  
I LOVE IT  
you are the BEST  
  
 **spatz** :  
(because of course they keep him, he got them together)  
THE END  
  
 **inmyriadbits** :  
(of course)  
YAAAAAAAY  
  
 **spatz** :  
and Carter takes credit forever  
  
 **inmyriadbits** :  
lol  
naturally  
  
 **spatz** :  
she is, of course, matron of honor  
wait, nm  
no wedding  
or WAIT  
maybe they plan a wedding, and then elope  
  
 **inmyriadbits** :  
honorary matron of honor!  
hahahah  
  
 **spatz** :  
lolol  
  
 **inmyriadbits** :  
either way!  
  
 **spatz** :  
and Carter is all, you have got to be fucking kidding me  
except then they fly her out to Vegas in hte middle of the night to witness  
and disappear to his friend Nathan’s island  
  
 **inmyriadbits** :  
hahahahahaha  
  
 **spatz** :  
for the honeymoon  
  
 **inmyriadbits** :  
Nathan!  
  
 **spatz** :  
I imagine John doesn’t meet him until after Carter’s wedding  
  
 **inmyriadbits** :  
haha, this is so great  
(feel free to tell tumblr, i don’t mind)  
  
 **spatz** :  
but then he’s all, let me tell you terrible stories about Finch at college  
(…maybe)  
  
 **inmyriadbits** :  
or he tries to interrogate John. shovel talk!  
and we all know how well that will go for him  
:D  
  
 **spatz** :  
oh god  
lololol  
he does have clam-cracking experience with Harold, tbg  
*tbf  
  
 **inmyriadbits** :  
dude. you do remember the scenes with Carter and him in the jail? yeah, not going to go well for Nathan  
unless John lets it go well for him  
  
 **spatz** :  
OMG  
Carter meeting Nathan  
BEST  
  
 **inmyriadbits** :  
OMG Y  
  
 **spatz** :  
they would drink scotch and gossip about their crazy friends


End file.
